(CreepyPasta)The Room Out Back
The room out Back. Enjoy!! November 2, 1987 (No,this is not the Bite of 87.) Written By SpringThing14. When I was 7 or 8 years old, the restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had a Grand Re-opening. My name is Ben, and this was my TERRIFYING day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. My mom decided she would take me there for the grand reopening, and I was more than excited.My mom also said that my friends Jerry and Cody could come with us. My dad died in a car crash, so it's just me and my little sister, Liz. We went there around noon and arrived just in time for a big performance. It was so packed I felt like I couldn't even move my eyeballs. But than I saw Freddy, and looked like you could just run up and give him a hug. Same thing with Bonnie, but Chica looked way too girly, and she looked like she did a big workout while the place was closed. We watched them sing tons of good and extremely stupid songs. The pizza was a little better, but still tasted like cardboard. At about 1:30,we went to play some games in the new game area,with the slightly-cute looking Balloon Boy. But here's where it got scary. I just won a round of hit the pizza, (which was a game were you try to knock down plastic pizzas with darts to win a prize) and my friends did to. After that we went to the new prize corner to get our prize. The Marionette puppet thing said they were out of prizes in that area, and said to go to a parts/service closet. Well,it was more of an actual room than a closet, but anyways,we went back there, and the old animatronics were there. They got up and started saying things like, "Heyyyy kids", or even scarier, they started in a friendly voice saying have fun.... but in a darker and deeper voice said "before you die, me and my friends were scared and tried to get out, but the door locked on its own.".......... Or did it? We heard tons of screaming and people evacuating the building for some reason. I checked my watch and it said that it was 9:03PM. The animatronics started acting funny. They yanked each other and than just stared at us. About the puppet, I had no freaking clue why it wanted us to go back here. We finally found a key in one of the corners of the room, and finally got out. We than thought we could just get out,But no.I didn't want to scare my friends-so I didn't tell them the fact that...We are going to have to spend the night at Freddy's. As the thought raced through my head- I wondered how my mom was doing. Probably calling 911 because -well- she forgot us.So before TERROR came to us, we did some stuff. First of all, don't tell anyone-but we stole some Pizza. It was leftovers from some kid. I guess. Than we touched all the animatronics. Their plastic-like coating was shiny and smooth. Later,we decided to play hide and go seek. Later,we were all hiding. I was the seeker. I found Cody,but Jerry- We looked for what felt like hours. Until I went into a backroom (guess an employee didn't lock it cause of the running) so we looked in there- and my heart sank to the lowest point. I saw A rabbit-like golden colored animatronic (springtrap) - he seemed familiar. But what was scary was when we looked at him. He was bleeding. Stupid Jerry. He's not really stupid, but who cares. I started screaming and crying. Cody was a coward and ran down the main hall into the woman's room. Today he regrets that. And it has NOTHING to do with being in the girls room. Just 20 seconds later, he ran out-screaming like there was a gang of serial killers in there. He said he saw a crying child. With all my courage- I went in to see nothing. He said he was sure he saw something. Still with my face wet like a persons hair after a rainstorm, I told him he might be hallucinating- because it was so late, like 11:34 PM. I went back in the backroom,and my scream literally could've broken a wine bottle. I could no longer see that suit. I just shut the door in Intense fear. Cody suggested I look in the Office to find a phone and call the cops. I did. I found a phone. Yes! I called the cops and told them to get over here and what happened. I ran back out to tell Cody the good news- but there wasn't that much good news now. I saw Cody-next to Mangle. She had him stuck in all the wires and metals. Mangle caught him, and she was right above the sharp point on the Hit-the-pizza stand. The name"HIT THE PIZZA!" was on a giant sharp plastic pizza. Mangle had him hanging above it. His head was in her mouth, and it looked like she wanted to eat him. It was dark though. I saw a light switch- so I turned it on. Well,it was a emergency one. But anyways, the light was dim- but enough to see the withered foxy with his jaws open- under Cody and Mangle. I guess Foxy's hungry. I went to save him before it was too late. Cody was dropped into Foxy's mouth, and I saw foxy "swallow" him. A few "munches" after-there was nothing of him left. But the last thing I saw was an eye. It looked human- and was small-and peering out of Foxy's shoulder. I was devastated. Then- I saw The sexy Toy Chica Grab me, and she lunged me back. She was trying to bite me- and she didn't have a beak. Soon, Foxy sprinted towards me. I thought I was next on the menu. Until he did the opposite, by tackling Toy Chica and surprisingly- ripped her arm off. He turned to me, as scared as I was.He said in a distorted voice,"I'm sorry-but I'm here now. Cody .It is me. I'll be off soon. The cops are coming. I'll miss you.See you in heaven!/.::::::". I was devastated- but does this mean he now possesses foxy? This can't be true- yet it is. The cops finally came,kicking down the door.My mom and Liz where here. I Told her what happened. She said, "Thank God you're okay. Also Cody and Jerry's parents where here. They Were highly devastated. 30 years later... You're the only one who knows this. Also, before you rob that bank over In Kansas (or something like that) I saw on the news of why those people ran out. The Old Bonnie (dat faceless dude) came out of the backroom- his hands sticking out and speed walking toward the Dining room. So this is the true reason on why the place closed down, days later. Before that though, they repaired Toy Chica, and, well, the kids complained literally dozens of times that she acted wired. One even claimed she said "hey kkkkooopps". But this is weird, considering she still had some power in her after Foxy knocked her out. I also overheard some cops saying "the chicken's looking at me". What does this mean? Anyways, since that day, I've had literally had over 30 nightmares about this event, one being in a forest, with a nightmarish-like foxy In front of me. He used his hook to slit my throat,but hey, at least that was just a dream. So that's my story. I have to go... I think Cody wants to see me. Still pretty smelly. 8P Category:Stories Category:SpringThing's Pages